


She's Country

by dracos_lover_always



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracos_lover_always/pseuds/dracos_lover_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a country girl, deans girlfriend, and a hunter. When your back in your old home town you enter a dance competition, but don't tell Dean. When he finds out he's very proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Country

"Where we heading?" You asked from the back of the impala, looking out for any road signs. Sam had said you had a case but failed to mention where it was.

"We're on our way to Mineola, Texas," Dean replied, his green eyes searching the mirror to find yours. A smirk plastered on his face, knowing that this is where you lived once.   
You had met the boys on a shapeshifter case when you still hunted from home of Mineola. At first you hadn't really liked Dean, mostly because he laughed at your accent, mocked your ways but soon you came to really enjoy his company. After a heated night with Dean after the hunt, he asked you to tag along with them, which gladly you took. You and Dean started as nothing more than friends with some perks but soon you had realised that you had feelings for him, which he apparently had too. Now you and the elder Winchester were together and you couldn't be happier, even if he still made jokes about your accent and upbringing.  
"We're going home!" You giggled from the back.   
"Hey don't get too happy Dolly Parton," Sam laughed. "We're working a case, not about to join a barn dance." You rolled your eyes.  
"Shut it moose," you chuckled. "So what are we actually hunting?"  
"We've got a suspected djinn, shouldn't take to long." Dean said.

You and the boys headed out to a bar in town to ask about the people who had gone missing. One of the people you ended up talking to was an old friend of yours, who was more then happy to answer questions because he knew about the supernatural just chose not to get involved with it. Once all of the questions Sam and Dean had were answered, he asked you to stay behind to catch up.  
"So how ya been?" You asked.  
"Ah you know I've been okay," he smiled sipping on his drink. "It's been quiet with out you."  
"What can I say? I'm the life of every party," you laughed.   
"Hey, do you remember the old dance competitions that the town holds?"   
"Yeah who could forget! They were the best growing up," you relied, smiling thinking about all the fun you and your friends had.  
"Well it's on this week! Come on! I've still got our old costumes! We could do our routine," noticing the look on your face he gave you the puppy dog eyes that had worked magic on you so many times in your life.   
"Fine! But I've gonna have to sneak out some how," you didn't want Dean to have anymore reason to take the piss. "I've gotta practice a little too."

With the case finished, you still had two days before the dance and thankfully the boys had wanted to crash in town for a bit. You hadn't told them what you were doing for fear of them mocking you, so each night when you left to practice, you told them you were meeting friends. Which wasn't a lie, you were meeting your friend and dance partner but just didn't tell them exactly what you were doing.   
On the night of the dance show you left just like the two days prior and headed strait to the venue of the dance. Dean being the slightly over protective boyfriend that he was started to question where you were going each night.  
"Hey, Sammy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where do you think she goes?" Dean asked, worrying that you could be seeing an old boyfriend or something. "You don't think that she's-"  
"No, she loves you, man. Don't worry about it," Sam sighed. "Tell you what why don't we just follow her a bit, see where's she's going and then you can jump to conclusions." Dean nodded and headed for the car. They kept driving until they spotted your old Chevy pick-up waiting outside the towns hall. Quickly they went inside, confused as to why you were here.

You were standing behind the curtain, fiddling with the end of your shorts, trying to make them a little longer. You and your friend were on next, and the nerves had started to get the better of you. You knew the routine well but dancing in such a skimpy shirt and shorts made you a tad self-conscience. The music for the couple before you stopped, alerting you to the face you were next.   
"Next up we have an routine by Y/N and Y/F/N, dancing to she's county."   
Your friend took you hand and a gave a reassuring smile as he led you on stage.

At the back of the hall, Deans head shot yo when he heard your name, his eyes trained to the stage as he watched his girlfriend take to the stage. When the music started to play he watched as your hips swayed, your legs kicked and your hair bobbed. He was taken back by the sheer beauty of you as the music lead you. He kept watching, realising you hadn't seen him, waiting for your eyes to meet his. Once they did he gave you a big grin, urging you on to keep dancing.

As you let the music take control, your eyes searched to room, trying to see the reactions of others. They skimmed until they found a familiar pair of green hues that almost caused you to stop dancing. You were blushing like mad until you saw him smile, a sign that he didn't want you to stop. Giving it all you had, you danced with hot friend until the music stopped. As you left the stage you ran straight to Dean,  
"Why are you here?" You puffed, embarrassed he had seen you.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked. "You were amazing babe! God you looked so damn sexy up there, I wish you had told me."  
"I though you would take the piss," you whispered.  
"You're kidding! I loved it! Yeah we laugh at you being all county and all that but babe that's who you are and I love it! I love you," he smiled pulling you in for a hug. "I'm so damn proud that your my girl, that you can dance that well. You're amazing Y/N! Come on, let's watch the rest of these dances. Not that any of them are gonna be half as good as yours." You smiled as you turned to the stage. Your friend came and spoke to you and the boys as you watched the other dances play out before you, there was only a few. The main judge of the show got up on stage to announce the winners.  
"Well this year has certainly been exciting! And even though all of our contestants are amazing there are only three prices, so in third place," a small drum roll, "Mandy and Jason!" They walked up to the stage and collecting their bronze sashes. "Okay in second place we have...Kacey and Dierk. And in first place we have... Y/N and Y/F/N! Congratulations come up here!" Dean gave you a kiss before you went up on stage to collect your sash of gold. As you looked down you saw Dean whistling and Sam clapping, both looking like total idiots but making you feel so happy.

When you had got back to the motel, you and Dean went to your own separate room.   
"You were amazing babe! I'm so proud of you," Dean said, pulling you towards him. "You got me all hot and bothered when you shook your hips."   
"Like this?" You smirked, shaking your hips like in the routine. Deans eyes turned became clouded by lust.   
"Just like that," his lips crashed onto yours, his hands trailing all over your body. You kissed back, pulling at his shirt, trying to get what you wanted from him. Gently he shoved you onto the bed, taking of his shirt as your eyes watched the muscles ripple beneath the clothing. Once the shirt was discarded, his lips collided back with yours, his teeth pulling on your bottom lip asking for entry which you gladly gave him. His tongue explored your mouth, wanting to be as close to your as possible. Soon his lips left yours and started to trail down your neck, suckling at the sweet spot where your neck and shoulders joined.   
Your hands roamed over his chiselled chest, loving the way he felt under your touch.His hands began pulling at your shirt, becoming needy for more contact. Breaking away from your neck he pulled the top over your head, and unhooked your bra, discarding them somewhere in the room. Calloused hands kneaded you're breasts, rolling the peak between this thumbs. He went back to kissing you, still kneading as his lips traveled down the valley of your breasts. His plump lips latched to one of your nipples, gently nipping making you moan at the sensation. After doing it for the other, his lips and hands started trailing down your body again until they met the hem of the skimpy shorts.  
"Oh you are so keeping these," he moaned as he looked at them on you, defining every curve. "But right now these are going to have to go," he growled as he tore them off you, taking your panties with it. One long finger dragged up your soaking entrance, stopping to gently rub at your clit, making you squirm against the touch. He did it again and again, making you more needy, breathy moans leaving your lips. Quickly he plunged two fingers into you, pumping in and out making the heat pool again.   
"Ahh, Dean," you moaned, wanting more. He kept pumping, somehow removing his trousers and boxers with out you knowing. When you were close you you release, ready to cum on his hand he pulled out.  
"On your knees," he commanded. You were happy to do as he said, knowing you were closer to getting what you wanted. You felt the bed shift behind you and before you could react, Deans hand found your hips and he slammed into you. He gave you a small amount of time to adjust before he went at a relentless pace, moaning your name with each thrust. "Don't... Ever... Hide... Yourself... From me... Again..." He breathed between thrusts. You couldn't reply, you were too close to your release. As your end approached, so did his as his thrusts became erratic. With a few more thrusts you both came, screaming each others names. He pulled out of your and pulled you to lay down next to him, him holding you close. "You okay?"  
"Brilliant," you grinned giving him a chaste kiss before setting down onto his chest.  
"Never hide things like that from me again, I love all of you. Even you little quirks," he smirked. "I love you."  
"I love you too," you smiled before falling into a deep sleep in the arms of the only man who could ever hold your heart. 


End file.
